The Sophomore, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Sophomore, Book 1 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 * Playing with Fire * The Classic * Blondes Have More Fun * Turn Up the Volume * Curl Power * Braid Runner Choice 4 * Stripe Right * Honey Dijon * Romp Around the Rosie Choice 5 * Yes, I'd like to rename Your Character. * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 6 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 7 This is the option to explore the Closet Chapter One: Semi-Charmed Life Choices Choice 1 * Meet my new roommate! (No effect) * Start classes! (No effect) * Reconnect with friends! (No effect) Choice 2 * Should we set some ground rules? (No effect) * Did you unpack earlier? (No effect) * Are you going to throw that away? (No effect) Choice 3 * It's fine. ("Passive Aggressive" Just say what's on your mind!) * I think we're a bad match. Achievement Choice 4 * Not so bad. (No effect) * Hard to live with. (No effect) * Literally a trash goblin. (No effect) Choice 5 * Switch rooms? (No effect) * Move off campus? (No effect) * Hope the earth swallows all our roommates. (No effect) Choice 6 * The Newspaper with me and James! (No effect) * Kaitlyn's band! (No effect) * LARP club! (No effect) Choice 7 (Chris/Kaitlyn/James/Zig or Single Path) *I'm here for you. (��12) *Maybe another time. If you didn't pick the diamond option, achievement unlock ("Bug Off" There's no way you can live here now!) later on in this chapter. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *You've always shown strong leadership skills. (Confidence improved with Chris) *You're incredibly likable! Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) *You're talented without Natasha. *All that matters is that you're enjoying yourself. Diamond Choice 1 (James) *I'm sure you'll be a great editor-in-chief. *You don't need to have your whole life figured out. Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *We're all on your side *I'm sure you'll find your crowd. Diamond Choice 1 (Single) Zack will be with you in this path *You've got the post adventure blues. *You're worried about the future. ("Cockroach Blocked") achievement at the end of the diamond choice for all paths. Choice 8 *In a bug-infested dorm room. *On a friend's coach. *In the library. Chapter Two: Carry Me Home Choices Choice 1 *Charming! *Like it needs some TLC. *Condemned. Choice 2 *Restore it to its former glory! *Try not to trash it... more. Choice 3 *The parties! *The peace and quiet! *Living with your besties again! Choice 4 *You've found your calling! (Confidence improved with Zack) *You have a penchant for punishment. Choice 5 *Go quirky and bright. (��25) *Go sleek and modern. (��20) *Save my money. Choice 6 *That I'm living with you all again. *To be away from Rachel. *That my bedroom is the farthest from everybody else's. Choice 7 *I'm so happy for you! *Wait... What about Becca? Choice 8 *Being kappa president. *Repairing things with Becca. *Making decisions for yourself. Choice 9 *I'm... sorry? *You better check your attitude, James Ashton. Choice 10 *Big deal! *Lot of work. Choice 11 *Love to stay and help! (��19) (Confidence improved with James) *Rather start on this article. Diamond Choice 1 *A portfolio is usually longer than this. *Journalism is nonfiction. *A DnD quest isn't real writing. Diamond Choice 2 *Then why are you here? *Maybe try photography club? Diamond Choice 3 *Have you reported before? *What sort of things do you like to cover? *Are you single? Diamond Choice 4 *Perfect! *Okay. *Very cute. (Playing Matchmaker) Chapter Three: Run-Around ''Choices '''Choice 1' *What's your initial impression of the team? (+Newspaper) *How many players do you have on the team? *It looks like you'll be invited to lots of frat parties now. Choice 2 *Have you been working out for this position? *What are your thoughts on being team captain as a sophomore? (+Newspaper) *What do captains do? Choice 3 *What is the tryout process like? *Any hotties on the team? *Any standout players so far? (+Newspaper) Choice 4 *It sounds like you're getting ahead of yourself. (Confidence improved with Zig) *Maybe you should talk to them? Choice 5 *I want to help. (��17) (Confidence improved with Zig) *Hang in there. Diamond Choice 1 *This is nothing you haven't dealt with before. *I don't think they are. Diamond Choice 2 *What do you want to be? *Did you play sports when you were younger? Diamond Choice 3 *You'll be able to bond more with Chris. *Your family will be proud of you for sticking through this. *I can't wait to see you succeed Choice 6 *Don't call me 'babe.' *I hope you aren't referring to yourself. Choice 7 *Zig, don't take his bait *Screw off, Manny *Chris, do something Choice 8 *This is only your first day. (Confidence improved with Chris) *You can always call up Darren. Choice 9 *Head to the botanical gardens later? (��18) *Hang out with our housemates tonight? Diamond Choice 4 *Take out my phone and snap a picture. *Gather some cherry blossoms. *Kiss his cheek. Diamond Choice 5 *Tell me more about AJ. *What was the weirdest dream you've had recently? *Kiss me. You only get last options in these diamond choices if you are dating Chris. Nature Retreat. Choice 10 *Are you going to class? *I guess you haven't cleaned the room? Chapter Four: Bills, Bills, Bills Choices Choice 1 *That's awful! I'm so sorry! *Maybe this will be a good experience for you. Choice 2 *I'm honestly curious about your cleaning skills. *I'm sure my friends will be fine with it. *I think you're pretty cool, actually. Choice 3 *Isn't as awful as you think. *Is in a really tough spot right now. *Would make a great housemate. Choice 4 *We can find a way to make this work! *You deserve to be happy too! (Confidence improved with Becca) Choice 5 *Let you get settled in. *Help you move your stuff. *Have some roommate bonding time! Choice 6 *Let me help you. (��16) *You'll do fine. Diamond Choice 1 *Determined. *Compassionate. (Confidence improved with Becca) Diamond Choice 2 *Think of this like a game *Be discerning. Financial Advisor. Choice 7 *I hope we can do this again. *Soon you won't even need my help! Choice 8 *I'd love to help! (��15) *Actually, I need to work on this article. Diamond Choice 3 *Doing my laundry? *Getting rid of spiders? *Giving me the nuclear codes, Mr. Bond? Diamond Choice 4 *If you love it for now, It's worth it. *It seems like you've found something that really clicks. (Confidence improved with Zack) Choice 9 *Toss one my way! (Pop It Like It's Hot) *Let's not make a mess. (Neatnik) Chapter Five: Party Up Choices Choice 1 *Can you calm down, please? *You're all bark and no bite Choice 2 *We don't need to be popular. *You can do it without being mean. Choice 3 (Chris) *How could I say no? (��20) *We don't have time. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *Maybe she's been busy? *She probably just lost interest. Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) *You're not going to fail. (Confidence improved with Chris) *Even when life gets tough, you won't be all alone. A Stitch in Time. Choice 4 *Awesome! *Way too many people! Choice 5 *Smells Like School Spirit (��20) *Sheer Bliss (��20) *Pearls Just Wanna Have Fun (��20) *Trailblazer (��20) *Current outfit. Choice 6 *Bittersweet. *Strange. *Right Choice 7 *How are things going with Darren? *How's band practice? Choice 8 *How did you get into writing? *What do you like to do for fun? *What do you think of James? (Playing Matchmaker) Hostess with the Mostess' if you bought any of the diamond outfits.'' '''Choice 9 *Chris is trying to bring everyone together. *You could be a good influence on Manny. Choice 10 *Becca's figuring out a lot of stuff right now. *At least you have some other friends. Choice 11 *I don't believe you. *Who even invited you? Choice 12 *He's all talk. *We should be on our guard. Category:The Sophomore Category:Choices Walkthrough